


Idealism Sits in Prison (But Only When I'm Not With You)

by Anonymous



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternative Universe - Bartender, Alternative Universe - Strip Club, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Good Sibling Lex Luthor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Light Angst, Lillian Luthor Bashing, POV Lena Luthor, Romance, Slow Burn, not beta read we die like kenny li
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: y'all i am so sorry i wrote a new fic when i have like six works in progress lmaowhat started out as cute & funny one shot ended up as an multi-chapter slowburn so oops?and ignore the part where lena's new identity is literally her middle name which would make her ridiculously easy to find lol just pretend like her middle name is emily or sarah or sum
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Idealism Sits in Prison (But Only When I'm Not With You)

Lena Luthor was twenty-one years old when she finally packed up her bags and left home.

She was proud of herself, but her stepmother, Lillian was not in the slightest. _Why couldn't you graduate faster?_ this and _Lex graduated at sixteen!_ that. As if she was stupid for graduating MIT at a normal age. As if she was stupid for wanting to experience college life as it was.

And she was going to live a normal life. Lex had appointed her as head of one of the agricultural branches, and she knew that with time, she could move up to the technology departments. And maybe she would even get married; have kids.

Of course, Lillian had to ruin everything.

Now, Lena was twenty-two years old living in National City with a fake identity in order to evade her stepmom's evil organization that wanted to recruit her. 

"Aunt Kieran!" Seven year old Ruby Arias grinned widely, showing off the gap in her teeth. "Mommy says dinner is ready."

"I'll be right down," Lena said. She set down the hairbrush and gave herself a quick once-over in the mirror. She got up. "C'mon, Ruby."

Sam, predictably, made pasta again. Sam Arias was good at many things, but cooking anything besides pasta and breakfast foods was not one of them.

"Looks good," Lena commented as she took a seat.

"Dig in," Sam said. "I got us desert. That tiramisu you really like from that cafe downtown?"

Lena looked up inquisitively. Sam stared back.

"What do you need?" Lena raised an eyebrow.

Sam chuckled awkwardly. "So, um, my boss wants me to be there for a meeting with the investors by seven about a project we've been working on and I was wondering if you could babysit Ruby? It shouldn't take more than two hours tops. Please?"

"I have to go to work early today, there's an event," Lena said. "Did you call the sitter?"

"She cancelled last minute. Hey, can you take her to work with you?"

"Work?" Lena blinked. "You do remember that I work at a strip club, correct?"

"I'll pick her up before you guys open. Please Kieran, I _need_ to be at this meeting."

Lena looked at Sam, and then Ruby, then at the tiramisu.

"Fine. But you'd better come get her before ten, I'm not responsible if she accidentally learns what a lap dance is."

An hour later, Lena lead a wide-eyed Ruby, hand in hand, down the stairs of the strip club, past the bar, through the assembly of tables, and away from the strip poles to the staff room.

"Good evening," she said. Most of the bartenders were there already. The dancers didn't need to be there for another hour, but as expected, Nia was there anyway.

"Good eve..." Nia trailed off. "Kieran?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there a kid here?"

Everyone looked up at that.

"This is Ruby. She's leaving before the venue." She offered no further explanation.

"Hi," Ruby said shyly.

"Hi!" Nia replied.

"I like your shoes." Ruby pointed at the sparkly, six-inch platform heels that Nia was holding. "Can I try them on?"

"Sure," Lena answered for her. "Don't break your ankles, okay? I'm going to go to the bathroom."

When she returned, Ruby was wobbling around in the heels with a very hesitant Nia hot on her trail. She also noticed that Kara had arrived. She looked very confused at the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

"Hey Kieran," she said when Lena approached her. The blonde seemed completely unaware of how fast Lena's heart was beating. "Do you know that little girl?"

"Yeah, her name's Ruby."

"Oh. Are you guys related?"

"No, she's my friend's kid."

"And she's okay with Ruby being here?" Kara laughed.

"She didn't really have any other choice." Lena said. "Are those heels new? I've never seen you wear them before."

"Yeah! You noticed! My sister got them for me. They're really nice, aren't they?"

Their conversation ended as Cat Grant entered the room. Everyone stopped talking and stood attentively, and even little Ruby stopped in her tracks, fully aware of the sheer power that exuded from the woman.

"Listen up!" she said. "The venue... Is that a kid?"

She narrowed her eyes, scanning the room until she landed on Lena.

"Miss Wilson, am I correct in guessing that you brought this girl here?"

"...Yes."

"What in the world were you thinking?"

"I—"

"You know what? Never mind. Just make sure she's gone the next time I come in here. Now as I was saying, the venue starts at ten so you have less than two hours to get ready. It's a big party with high profile celebrities so I want everything to be immaculate. Understood?" With that, she left the room.

Lena threw Kara a grin before sidling away towards Ruby and Nia.

"Hey, Ruby, I have to go get ready for the venue, so stay out of trouble, alright?"

"Okay!" Ruby answered enthusiatically.

"Nia, can you keep an eye on her?"

"Yes, ma'am," she jokingly saluted.

Sam picked up Ruby five minutes before ten o' clock, and the venue went well. Lena spotted a couple of celebrities she liked, and she got more tips than usual.

At five in the morning, Lena took a taxi back to her apartment and collapsed into her bed.

Repeating over and over again in her mind was the wink Kara had sent her from the stage. She buried her face into the pillow and hugged her blanket tightly. For the first time in weeks, she felt truly happy about her situation. 

Lena had long gotten over the bitterness she felt when she first moved to National city. At first, she hated her new life, new identity, and new home and irrationally, she hated Lex for sending her away to hide. But now? She was content. She worked at Catco Lounge now, a huge upgrade from the dingy pub she started out at, and she very much liked the house she shared with Sam and Ruby. 

So of course, Lillian just had to mess it up for her. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i am so sorry i wrote a new fic when i have like six works in progress lmao
> 
> what started out as cute & funny one shot ended up as an multi-chapter slowburn so oops?
> 
> and ignore the part where lena's new identity is literally her middle name which would make her ridiculously easy to find lol just pretend like her middle name is emily or sarah or sum


End file.
